What Goes Around
by kittykaty99
Summary: Jake&Josh H meet 2 girls in a bar one night. They can't get them off their minds. they don't think they'll see them again till they work on the Northwestern and have a think for Edgar&Jake A. What extremes will they go to for these girls hearts?


**What Goes Around Chapter #1**

**A/N: So this is my new story. Thanks for all the support from y'all on my last story. Thanks to JakeHarrisLover, she's a lifesaver! So go show her some love on **_**all**_** of her stories. Here it is. **

Jake and Josh Harris watched closely as the two girls danced and wove their way through the crowd to the bar. They couldn't help but notice how they stopped to grind and dance every few seconds with a different guy. Finally, they made it to the bar, stopping at the spot on the counter right next to them. They exchanged glances as the two very pretty girls ordered their drinks. Jake winked at Josh and leant over to whisper in his ear.

"I'll take the one with the black hair," Jake grinned.

The girl with the black hair was about 5ft 7in tall with a gorgeous frame. She was slim but not anorexic, with sexy curves. Her sleek black hair was straightened to perfection as it cascaded down her back like a waterfall. The woman wore a short black skirt that clung to her hips perfectly and ended about mid thigh. Her top was tight around the breasts, but then flowed out around her waist. She seemed the caring and motherly type, with a wild and crazy side too. Of course Jake would want her.

"Good, because I want the brown haired chick," Josh winked.

She looked to be about 5ft 5in tall, but tough. You could tell by just looking at her that she had some serious muscle. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her body, unless you counted her beautifully developed boobs and great ass. Her brown hair flowed beautifully down her back all the way down to the small of her back in purposely mess waves. Her brown eyes had a fire lit in them, just warning that if you made the wrong move, you'd be sure never to make it again. This didn't scare Josh Harris though. A 5ft 5in tall chick in skinny jeans and a tank top was nothing for him to worry about.

They decided to make their move just then before they missed their chances. They approached them, leaning against the counter next to each one.

"Could we buy you pretty ladies a drink?" Jake winked.

"Only in your dreams," the brown hair girl replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well I could only think you 2 ladies up in my dreams, what are you drinking?" Josh asked smoothly.

"Vodka!" the black hair girl exclaimed. The brown hair girl rolled her eyes and loosened up when her black hair friend gave her a wink. They exchanged another look as the brown haired girl turned to Josh with a flirty smile on her full lips.

"So what's your name tiger?" she asked, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Josh Harris, at your service ma'am," Josh answered with a smile. "And you are?"

"Genesis Constance," she replied.

"Pleasure to meet you, what bring you here to Alaska?" Josh asked.

"What does it matter with the small talk Josh? You want to sleep with me, I want to sleep with you, let's get out of here already!" Genesis winked. Josh grinned at her boldness and winked at Jake as they left the club.

"So what's your name?" the black haired girl asked.

"Jake Harris," he said with a sly smile. "And you are?"

"Veronica Kinsman," she smiled. "Great to meet you."

"Great to meet you too, looks like your friend and Josh already left," he trailed off.

"Looks like we maybe should be going too," Veronica smiled, downing her drink and hopping off her seat. Jake smiled at her eagerness, she obviously didn't realize who he was and part of him was grateful for that.

"How was your night?" Veronica asked as her and Genesis met back up at Starbucks the next morning.

"Pretty fucking amazing. Josh sure knows his way around a woman's body! And those ears, I probably tugged them 100 times last night, annoyed the hell out of him, but he loved it!" she gushed with a grin.

"I bet," she laughed.

"How was yours?" Genesis asked.

"Fantastic, Jake was so wild and crazy with such a gentle touch at the same time, exactly how I like it," she smiled.

"I'm glad, too bad we'll never see then again," Genesis shrugged.

"Yeah, we're heading off to the Bering Sea in a few days with 4 other men, what would we do anyways?" Veronica shrugged.

"Yeah, a few months on a boat with Jake Anderson and Edgar Hansen will pep me up!" Genesis exclaimed.

"Of course," Veronica rolled her eyes. "You'll be locked in a room with Jake A. before we even leave port!"

"And you'll be screwed Edgar in the kitchen before you even cook the first meal!"Genesis laughed.

"So what?" Veronica laughed.

"You'll love it," Genesis laughed.

"And so will you," Veronica smiled.

"Oh yeah," Genesis grinned. "Let's go do our laundry, we do leave in 2 days."

"Yes ma'am," she saluted Genesis. "I should of got Jake's number or something."

"Aww, if it's fate you'll see him again honey," Genesis smiled.

"I know," she sighed. "I just wish fate would hurry the hell up."

"So do I. You'll always have Edgar," Genesis laughed. Veronica gave a smile and blushed deeply.

Jake and Josh had already been staying on the boat for a week when they had met the girls. Neither of them would say anything, but all they could think about was last night and more importantly, Genesis and Veronica. Josh craved that body and boldness that Genesis had while Jake missed that sweet sincerity that Veronica had. Oh how they couldn't wait to see them again. What they didn't know though, was that they would be seeing the girls a lot sooner than they'd anticipated.

**Thanks! Comments=.LOVE.**

**(985 words)**


End file.
